EL SHINOBI DE LAS CARTAS
by dante.delgado.167
Summary: La historia trata de naruto y sakura card captor. donde naruto es de nuevo ignorado por su familia, pero todo es visto por el shinigami que le dara a naruto la oportunidad de tenes algo mejor en la vida; sakura es solo una niña de diez años de edad que descubre un libro de cartas magicas dejandas escapar por la ciudad y el mundo de naruto causando estragos.
1. Chapter 1

Hola hoy les traigo algo diferente donde dos mundos diferentes se unen, el de naruto y sakura card captor. La historia se tratara de naruto que deja la aldea por culpa de su familia al dejarlo a su suerte por su hermana menor naruko, pero todo eso en visto por el mismísimo dios de la muerte shinigami, que le dará una nueva oportunidad a naruto de encontrar un nueva vida en otro mundo. Donde conocerá una chica de su edad, llamada sakura kinomto, que tiene poderes mágicos y que captura unas cartas extrañas juntos con sus dos amigos keroberos y tomoyo, para luego embarcase en una nueva aventura, de viaje por los dos mundos junto a sakura y keroberos en busca de las cartas clow perdidas del libro. donde encontraran aventuras por todas las regiones elementales y en la ciudad de sakura juntado las cartas restantes del libro.

Los Personajes de naruto y sakura card captor tienen derechos reservados de los propietarios

CAPITULO 1:UNA OPORTUNIDAD

Ya han pasado siete largos años de que el kyubi ataco la aldea de la konoha, y varias cosas han pasado como minato y kushina no han muerto durante el sellado del kyubi en sus dos hijos, ya que el shinagami les perdono la vida a ambos. Hoy es un dia especial en la aldea de konoha donde festejaban la derrota del kyubi por su más grande héroe conocido en todas las aldeas shinobis era minato namikaze. Mientras tanto en la sima del monte hokage se podía ver una figura mirando con tristeza toda la aldea ya que había escuchado algo que le rompió el corazón.

FLASHBACK

Tres horas antes, vemos un naruto caminando por las calles de la aldea, ya era costumbre que su familia lo ignorara, pero lo que escucho venir de sus propios padres que los encontró en un restaurante.

Kushina:minato, naruko ustedes dos son lo que más me importan en el mundo. (abrazando a los dos).

Minato:también tengo una sorpresa para ti naruko.

Naruko:què es padre, que es. dijo una emocionada naruko, sus padres sonrieron ante esto.

Minato:bueno que tal si regresamos a casa para tu fiesta naruko.

Naruko:siiiiiiiii.

FIN DE FLASHBECK

Mientras tanto en las sombras se podia ver unos ojos rojos sobresalir de la oscuridad.

"""""":mmmm, veo que esto es malo para la profesia. (dijo la vos sombria antes de desaparecer).

En la residencia namikaze todos los los lideres del los clanes estaban reunido junto con sus hijos y esposas. con los chicos y naruko.

Kiba:¿valla esta si es una fiesta éhh naruko?(dijo sonriendele coquetamente).

Naruko:ni lo pieses kiba o si no te dare la paliza de tu vida entendiste. (le dijo amenasando con sus puños).

Kiba:s si sisi entiendo naruko. (respondio rapido, sudando frio).

shikamaru:que problematico.(dijo con aburrimiento. mientras botesaba).

Ino:shikamaru eras aburrido lo sabias.(apuntandele con el dedo y un shikamaru mirando con aburrimiento, mientras hacia una mueca de desgano).

Chouji:felid cunpleanos anos naroko.(dijo un felis chouiji comiendo una bolsa de papas)

Ino:chouji no hables con la boca llena es un asco.

Hinata:f ff fe feliz cum cumpleaños na naruko.(dijo timida mente)

Naruko:gracias hinata, y tambien gracias a todos por venir a mi fiesta chicos.

Hina/ino:no hay de que naruko.(dijieron las dos al mismo tiempo).

mientras que kiba y chouji sonreian, con shikamaru haciendo otra mueca de aburriminto y shino con un hacentamiento con la cabeza.

Con las mujeres de los clanes hablando entre si.

Mikoto:valla estas feliz éhh kushina.(mirandola con una sonrisa forzada).

Kushina:como no estarlo y es la fiesta de mi querida hija naruko.(tambien con una sonrisa).

En la mente de mikoto(aun no se da cuenta de que falta naruto, mmmm kushina sino te das cuenta perderas un hijo; proble naruto debe de estar baganda por las calles en ves de estar en su fiesta de cumpleaños).(miranda la puerta de la salida de la casa namike).

Tsume:mikoto,(llamando la atención de mikoto y kushina)podrias venir un minuto por favor.

Mikoto:si ya voy.(dejando a una kushina extraña por el comportamiento de sus dos amigas).

Kushina(mente):mmm que esta pasasndo con ellas se comportan extrañas ultimamente).(mirandolas fijamente).

Tsume:yoshina, anami, (yo le puse haci a las madres de shikamaru y chouji) ¿pueden venir ustedes dos tambien?.(luegos de eso ambas se fueron a donde estaban tsume y mikoto).

mientras que kushina mirava esto con mucha rareza.

Ananmi:¿que pasa tsume?. (prenguto mirandala fija mente).

Tsume:es naruto. (dijo tsume en susurro para que no le escuche kushina).

Yoshina:veo que te diste cuenta tambien o no.(viendo que incistia con cabeza en forma de afirmación).

Anami:por lo que veo kushina y ni menos minato se dieron cuenta sierto.(viendo a sus dos amigas que incistian en lo correcto, luego de eso suelta un suspiro) mmmmmm no tiene caso pobre naruto.

Tsume:tienes razon anami. (viendala suspirar de nuevo) bueno es mejor ir con kushina o si no estara sospechando de algo.

Yoshina:si mejor vamos.(tambien suspirando)

Mikoto:yo eeh chicas mejor me voy a ver si encuenrtro a naruto_kun.

Tsume:es raro que haigas estada callada mikoto y como que naruto_kun, (dijo mirandala fija mente como se ponia nerviasa por como le dijo a naruto) n no mm me digas que te gusta naruto, mikoto.

Mikoto:y yy yo n nn noo nonono yo eeehh .(dijo nerviosa mente por que sus amigas la miraban fija mente y comensandoce a sonrojarse visiblemente confirmando que le gusta naruto).

Anami:no puede ser mikoto estas enamorada de un niño.(dijo sorprendida)

Yoshina:queeeee imposible que esto este pasando:(una alterada y sorprendida yoshina apuntado con un dedo acusador).

Tsume:valla, valla quien lo diria mikoto enamorada de un niño jajajajajaj.(dijo riéndose y haciendo que mikoto se pusiera colorada).

Mikoto:ya vasta esta bien si lo admito me gusta naruto_kum; por que visto en el algo mas que un simple niño, yo lo veo como un hombre por que el muy gentil, amable y también me a ayuda cuando tenia que hacer las compras o en la comida, por eso me enamore de el. (dijo mikoto dejando más sorprendidas aun sus tres amigas, para luego ir en busca de naruto).

Mientras con los hombres todos estaban reunidos en una mesa

Inoichi:valla minato por lo que veo has entrenado a naruko.

Minato:si haci es e entrenada a naruko para poder dominar el poder del kyubi, mi mayor orgullo inoichi.

Shikaku:mmmm quien lo diria.

Minato:que quieres decir shikaku.

Shikaku:no nada minato solo estaba pensando en vos alta.(mente):mmmmm minato no te das cuenta de que estas destruyendo tu propia familia).

Fugaku:minato. (dijo con una vos seria que atrajo la atención de todos en la fiesta)

Minato:si fugaku.

Fugaku:te reto a que mi hijo puede vencer a tu hija.

Minato:que quieres decir con en de que tu hijo puede vencer a naruko.

Fugaku:lo que quiero decir si mi hijo sasuke vence a tú hija ella se tendra que casar con mi hijo.

Minato:que acaso estas loco como que si tu hijo vence a naruko se tendrá que casar con tú hijo.

Fugaku:lo que quiero decir es que si mi hijo gana se casara con tu hija haci tendremos una nueva generación de ninjas poderosos en la aldea y si tu hija gana ella decidirá si quiere casarse con mi hijo si o no.

Minato:mmmmmm no estoy seguro de eso yo no puedo decidir eso solo naruko dira si quiere pelear con sasuke, naruko. (llamo su padre a naruko que había escuchado toda la conversación y como se veía en su cara no estaba de acuerdo con lo que hablaron el y fugaku)

Naruko:si padre. (dijo con una vos que asusto a todos en la sala.

Minato:y yy yo eeehh queria saber si quicieras pelear con sasuke.(diciendo un poco nervioso por la mirado de su hija)

Nruko:a ver déjame mm nooooo. (dijo gritando con fuerza asiendo que todos se tapen los oídos por la fuerza de su vos) no nunca, jamas en mi vida voy a pelear con sasuke para casarme, prefiero estar casada con un mono antes de que eso pase y una cosa más yo ya tengo alguien.(dijo naruko sorprendiendo a todos en la sala, que ella rechazaba una pelea para ver si se casaba con sasuke si o no. pero lo más que le sorprendió a todos incluso a sasuke que estuvo callado en toda la fiesta de que naruko estaba enamorada de alguien más).

Minato:bueno fugaku ya escuchaste a mi hija ella no esta interesada en casarse con sasuke.

Fugaku:esta bien.

Minato:bueno ahora eeh naruko me podrías decir quien es ese chico del que estas enamorado.

Naruko:y yyo no voy a decir nada.(luego de, decir eso sale corriendo hacia su cuarto).

luego de unas horas, ya anocheciendo naruko. Ya había vuelto a la fiesta evitando responder todas las preguntas que le hacían del chico misterioso, claro ella nunca lo diría ya que ella estaba enamorada de su hermano naruto.

Minato:bueno por favor si me prestan un poco de su atención les quiero decir algo importante.(dicho eso atrajo todas las miradas al frente).

Minato:bueno gracias por su atención, lo que quería decir es que naruko sera la nueva líder de los clanes namikaze y uzumaki y tambien ella sera la nueva hokage en el futuro ademas de ser la niña de la profesia que predico el jefe de los sopas, ademas de firmar su contrato.

todos en la sola se sorprendieron de lo que dijo minato de que naruko sera la erededa de los clanes namikazes y uzumakis y también sera la futura hokage. luego de eso todos espesaron a aplaudir cuando de pronto la puerta se abre revelando a naruto que miraba a todos con cara de sorpresa.

Minatoo:naruto que haces hay, y por que llegas de la aldea.

todos los invitados miraron con sorpresa ya que naruto también cumplía ese mismo día, mientras que en grupo de personas ya se lo esperaba.

Naruto:yo nada.(para luego seguir de largo hacia su habitación).

Minato:mmmm, luego hablaremos naruto.

Kushina:naruto que crees que haces, donde estuviste.(hablándole en vos alta, mientras que naruto hacia omiso a la vos de su madre).no me dejes con la palabra en la boca naruto.(gritándole).

Naruko:naruto donde estuviste.(diciendo en vos baja)

Mientras en el cuarto de naruto, vemos el empaca sus cosa ya que hace unas par de horas anteriores se había encontrado con mikoto y estuvieron hablando de varias cosas de la vida, luego de festejar una fiesta improvisada por mikoto donde los dos se divirtieron a lo grande junto, después eso mikoto le propuso a naruto vivir con ella en la mansión uchiha con ella, naruto estuvo divagando un poco eso para luego aceptar gustosa mente pero le dijo que seria por un tiempo ya que dijo que haría un viaje por el mundo ella solo lo miro por un rato sabiendo que el nunca se queda ria por lo menos por un tiempo junto a ella le bastaba para ser feliz.

Naruto:bueno eso es todo es hora de irme ya que seguro mikoto_chan me debe estar esperando con un cuarto.(suspirando cansadamente) por lo menos no le dije lo del shinigami.(se estremeció cuando dijo su nombre ya que no es común que el dios de la muerte se aparezca delante de ti, para darte una oportunidad de una nueva vida en otra dimensión donde puedo ser feliz). Aun recuerdo cuando el apareció jejejeje.(riendo nervioso mente).

FLASHBACK

Naruto estaba sentado aun en le monte hokage cundo de pronto sintió que lo observaban, para luego mirar pro todos lados.

Naruto:mmm que raro juraría que alguien me estaba observando, mmm debe de ser mi imaginación.

"""""":naruto uzumaki-namikaze.(vos sombria asustanda a naruto)

Naruto:q qui quien esta allí, muéstrate quien eres.

De repente una figura se empieza a formar delante de naruto asustan dolo mas de lo que estaba que estaba ya.

"""""":yo soy el shinigami, mejor conocido como el dios de la muerte.

Naruto:ee el d dio dios d de la muuu muerte.

SHINIGAMI:tranquilo naruto uzumaki-namikaze solo estoy aquí para proponerte un trato que te cambiara la vida.(haciendo que naruto se tranquilizara un poco)

Naruto:uuun trr trato qu, (suspirando para calmar su respiración) que clase de trato es, shinigami_sama.

SHINIGAMI:se trata es una nueva oportunidad para ti naruto uzumaki-namikaze, ya que eres el verdadero niño de la profesia de los sapos, donde tu tienes que salvar el mundo con la decisión de usted, para cambiar el futuro de este mundo sino otro mundo también se vera implicado en la destrucción por eso vengo a usted naruto ya que solo usted puede salvar a los dos mundos del peligro que se avecina.(asombrando a naruto).

Naruto:valla quien lo diría yo el niño de la profesia y no mi hermana, mmm bueno si ese es el caso acepto la oportunidad de salvar los mundos, pero como puedo ir al otro mundo.

SHINIGAMI:por eso no hay problema ya que yo te daré, el poder del espacio-tiempo para que puedas viajar por los dos mundos, y también poderes mágicos que te ayudaran en el otro mundo.

Naruto:bien entonces cuando comienzo con esto.

SHINIGAMI:en tres años te macharas, pero por ahora tienes que ponerte a entrenar tus poderes mágicos y también tus habilidades ninjas, asta luegos naruto uzumaki-namikaze, recuerda en tres años tendrás que estar listo.(desapareciendo de la vista de naruto).

Naruto:ok, bueno es mejor si empiezo mañana con el entrenamiento, por que ahora no se ni que hacer.(suspirando con derrota y dando se vuelta para su casa).

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Naruto:bueno mañana temprano comienzo mi entrenamiento.(mente):solo tres años para irme en busca de una nueva vida jejejeje).

FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO

NOTAS IMPORTANTES: Bueno hola a todos este es mi primer capitulo de naruto y sakura card captor, como varan la historia comienza con naruto ya que tenia que darles el prologo, luego del segundo capitulo comenzare con el de sakura card captor desde su comienzo como encuentra el libro de cartas y conocer a keroberos el guardián de las cartas clow, donde algunas cartas clow escapan hacia el mundo de naruto causando estragos en las regiones ninjas eso es todo lo que tengo que decir bueno espero que le gusta esta historia ya que tengo pensado como sera la historia de naruto y sakura donde ellos se conocen, forman una amistad para luego sentirse enamorados de ellos.


	2. NOTAS DE AUTOR

NOTAS DE AUTOR:

hola a todos les quería decir que la historia de el shinobi de las cartas estará retrasada un poco ya que tengo que terminar aun los capítulos, pero no se preocupen en un mes terminare los capítulos para continuar con la historia. bueno eso es todo lo que quería decir gracias


End file.
